Até que a morte os separe
by aposentada
Summary: Simplesmente existem pessoas que merecem morrer, deduziu ela. Albus SeverusScorpius, Albus SeverusRose, ficlet.


**Título**: Até que a morte os separe  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Autora**: Chris Ann  
**Classificação**: PG-13 - Drama  
**Ship**: Albus Severus/Rose, Albus Severus/Scorpius mencionado  
**Resumo**: Simplesmente existem pessoas que merecem morrer, deduziu ela.  
**Nota**: Um surto. Não levem a sério.

**Até que a morte os separe**

Seu marido estava morto.

Rose se abaixou para verificar pela última vez a respiração – ou a falta dela – de Albus. Nada. Também não havia mais as batidas do coração.

Seu marido morrera durante o sono, deitado ao lado dela, que não percebera nada.

Rose respirou fundo e saiu do quarto sem olhar para Albus novamente.

* * *

"Rose Hermione Weasley, você aceita Albus Severus Potter como seu legítimo esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, até que a morte os separe?"

"Eu aceito."

"Albus Severus Potter, você aceita Rose Hermione Weasley como sua legítima esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la, até que a morte os separe?"

"Eu aceito."

Pelo canto dos olhos, Rose achou ter visto uma expressão estranha no rosto de Scorpius. Algo que combinava mais com um enterro do que com um casamento. Mas foi só durante um segundo – depois, a expressão contente de quem vê seu dois melhores amigos se casando estava de volta.

"Eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva."

Albus a beijou, e Rose era, naquele momento, a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

"Eu os apresento" – começou o celebrante com voz grave – "ao Sr. e a Sra. Potter."

* * *

O resultado da autópsia foi claro: Albus tivera um infarto fulminante aos vinte e cinco anos de idade. Má formação congênita do coração, todos sabiam, razão pela qual ele nunca jogara quadribol na vida. Mas era algo controlável com exames freqüentes.

Ou era o que todos pensavam, e, assim, Rose era viúva cinco anos após seu casamento.

"Posso beber com você?"

Rose levantou os olhos do uísque e viu-se encarando Scorpius. Com o canto dos olhos, viu que Victoire os estava observando cuidadosamente, e quis levantar-se e dar um tapa na prima, porque sabia exatamente o que ela pensava: que, após o ano de luto, Rose tornaria-se a Sra. Malfoy. De fato, era o que deveria ter sido. Mesmo depois de ter se casado com Albus, Rose pensava freqüentemente que combinava mais com Scorpius.

"Claro" – disse ela, pegando um copo da bandeja – "Uísque puro?"

"Por favor."

Mas havia algo imoral só de pensar em se envolver com o padrinho de seu casamento, Rose pensava.

E era por isso, e não porque tinha sido traída – ou assim ela gostava de pensar - que Rose havia matado seu marido.

* * *

Ela achava que não ia conseguir. Em algum momento, a vontade de virar a mesa de jantar em cima de Albus seria mais forte que ela. Mas, no fundo, ela sabia que conseguiria se controlar. Quando chegara em casa mais cedo do trabalho e vira Albus e Scorpius na cama, na _sua_ cama, ela conseguira recuar e voltar, não conseguira? E fora bem mais difícil.

Albus sorriu, e ela sorriu de volta pacificamente. Ele teria o que merecia no tempo certo. Ela sabia muito bem se controlar e ser paciente, um dos motivos pelo qual sempre fora boa em Poções.

Naquele momento, soube o que faria.

* * *

Ginny Potter chorava, sem falar nada, mas Rose podia sentir o olhar de recriminação da tia. Fazia sentido. Como é que ela poderia estar na mesma cama de um homem tendo um ataque cardíaco e não ouvir nada?

A resposta: ela ouvira. Cada centímetro da agonia de alguém fraco demais para pedir ajuda.

"Se eu puder fazer alguma coisa, Rose" – disse Scorpius – ", diga-me."

Rose olhou primeiro para o copo vazio dele. Depois, encarou Scorpius. Ele já fizera o que deveria: engolira seu uísque. Junto com ele, o mesmo veneno que matara Albus. A única falha naquele plano é que Scorpius não tinha um defeito congênito no coração, mas, azar. Seria um daqueles mistérios inexplicáveis.

Rose decidiu ignorar Victoire e pegou na mão de Scorpius. Não conseguia sentir remorsos. Simplesmente existem pessoas que merecem morrer, deduziu ela.

"Você já fez tudo o que precisava, Scorpius" – assegurou, e sorriu.


End file.
